The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time
by Keysoul
Summary: There are many ways to tell a story, here is one way. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time retold!
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Author's Notes: In this story humans and dragons live alongside each other, so it's common to see dragons doing human things.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_There once was a land called Hyrule, it was a peaceful land._

_The people were thankful to the three goddesses for creating such a land._

_But once there was a war, and Hyrule was not such a peaceful land anymore._

_During the war, a woman managed to escape into the Kokiri forest and bestowed her two children to the Deku tree._

_One was a boy with yellow hair, and the other was a purple dragon._

_"Please look after my children." Said the woman before she perished._

_This is the story of those children, this is the story..._

_...Of the Heroes of Time._

_

* * *

_

First chapter done, don't worry I'll update again VERY soon, in about... at least two hours from now.

Read & Review


	2. The Kokiri Forest

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Chapter 2: The Kokiri Forest

The sun rose on the Kokiri forest and in a wooden treehouse two figures awoke, well ONE of them anyway.  
Spyro was an intelligent purple dragon, not many dragons are purple in fact he's the ONLY purple dragon in the entire forest.  
Link was the kind of boy who is a plain idiot, he had bright yellow hair which everyone else found odd.

Spyro: Link, wake up!

Link: (in sleep) Mom, I don't wanna go to school today...

Spyro: LINK!!

Link: Hey! Don't yell in my ear Spyro, you may be my brother but don't do that again.

Spyro: Well get up, it's time for breakfast.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Spyro: Now who could that be?

There was the kokiri postman with a letter.

Spyro: Hey Link, there's a letter.

Link: A letter? Is it a vowel?

Spyro: Not an alphabetical letter you moron, a message.

Letter: Dear Link and Spyro, you need to come to the great Deku tree, I shall explain everything once you come to me.  
Signed The Great Deku Tree

Spyro: Well, the Great Deku Tree never asks for ANYONE personally, let's go Link... Link?

Link was asleep on the floor.

Spyro: LINK!! GET UP YOU IDIOT!!

Link: Huh? Wassat?

Spyro and Link went to the Great Deku Tree, Link fell flat on his face three times on the way.

Great Deku Tree: Welcome Spyro and Link, I have a favor to ask you.

Spyro: Anything your dekuness.

Great Deku Tree: I need you and Link to eliminate a curse placed upon me by two evil beings.

Spyro: Yes sir!

Link: Huh? What?

Spyro: We need to break the curse on the Great Deku Tree Link, weren't you listening?

Link: Uhhh... no.

Spyro: *sighs*

* * *

There we go, now what do you think?

Read & Review


	3. The Deku Tree

****

The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time

Author's Notes: In this world of LoZ, there are only two kind of beings: Humans and Dragons, and they both can weild magic (eg. The people of death mountain can use fire magic)**.**

Chapter 3: The Deku Tree

Link and Spyro entered the Deku Tree and found that it was infested by monster plants, giant spiders and nut-spitting scrubs.

Spyro: So this is the Deku tree huh?

Link: So we gotta find the curse.

Spyro: A curse... to break a curse, you must destroy the thing that holds it, in this case... maybe... a spider or something, but the leader.

Link: Okay... finding their leader should be easy enough.

After exploring the dungeon-like tree, they found... nothing.

Link: Searching for a leader is hard.

Spyro: At least I found a map.

Link: What does it say?

Spyro: There is also a floor beneath us as well.

Link looked at the spider web covering the hole that led below.

Link: Then we need to break that web that blocks our path.

Spyro: Yeah.

They started to jump on it, but no good, they weren't heavy enough.

Link: Hold on.

Link climbed up to a higher ledge and jumped off.

Link: BANZAI!!

Link landed on the giant cobweb and broke through it, sending them both plumiting down.

Link & Spyro: AHHHHHHH!!

They landed in water below.

Spyro: Tell me before you do things like that, we could've been killed!

Link: Well Excuuuuse me Spyro, and besides there was no other way down here.

Spyro: Okay, I'll live with that.

After mind-boggling puzzles and Link being creative by making a slingshot out of sticks, they made it to the boss chamber.

Spyro: We're here!

Link: Let's kick some spider ass!

They went inside, only to see that the spider was GIGANTIC!

Link: Holy...

Spyro: ...Hell.

They ran away, Spyro crashing into a wall and passing out, it was up to the 'heroic' Link to save the day.

Link: Take this!

Link shot his slingshot at the spider which seemed to stun it.

Link: It worked?

Link then withdrew his sword (the one he found while exploring the forest one day) and sliced it's eye open.

Spider: AHHHHHH!!

It fell to the ground, dead.

Link: I... did it?

Spyro awoke and saw the dead Spider.

Spyro: Well done Link!

Suddenly, they were engulfed in bright light and transported outside the Deku Tree.

Deku Tree: Well done boys, now I have something for you.

Spyro: What is it?

Link: Is it a feast? Because I'm REALLY hungry.

The Great Deku Tree gave them the 'Kokiri's Emerald'.

Link: This doesn't look like food to me.

Deku Tree: It is a sacred stone, take it, it will be important to your quest.

Spyro: Quest?

Deku Tree: Yes, you and Link must stop those beings at all costs! You must stop them I shall fade soon, you must hurry!

Spyro: Yes, c'mon Link!

Link: Let's go!

* * *

I've decided to change Link from an idiot to being reckless, so he'll do dangerous things without thinking, just like in the games.

Read & Review


	4. Hyrule

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Chapter 4: Hyrule

As Link and Spyro were leaving the forest...

Terrador: Boys, come here.

Terrador, the village's elder and second-in-command to the Great Deku Tree and his daughter, Saria were waiting for them.

Terrador: So, you boys are leaving, in that case you'd better take this.

Terrador held out a green sphere, Spyro took it.

Spyro: What is it?

Terrador: It's an elemental Earth stone, it allows you to use Earth magic.

Link and Spyro can now use Earth magic.

Saria: And, this is my gift for you.

Saria held out an ocarina, Link put it in his pocket.

Terrador: Just remember, you'll always be welcome here.

Link: Thanks.

Link and Spyro left the forest.

The sun was gleaming over Hyrule field, there was a castle in the distance.

Link: Wow!

Spyro: Where do you think we should go?

Link: Hmm... there's a castle over there, so let's go there.

After a brisk walk over the giant field, they made it to Hyrule castle market.

Spyro: What shall we do now?

Link: Hmm... I get the strangest feelng that we have to go to the castle.

Spyro: Oookay...

Link and Spyro went to Hyrule castle, only to be stopped by the guards.

Guard: You boys are not allowed in the castle, no children are.

Link: He thinks were kids does he? I'll show him!

Link withdraws his sword.

Spyro: Link, put that away!

Link and Spyro leave.

Link: How the hell are we going to get in with those guards in our path?

Spyro: Hmm... have you ever played Metal Gear Solid?

Link: Are you kidding? I play it all the time and... ohhhhh...

Link and Spyro use stelth to sneak past the guards.

Link: I love Metal Gear Solid!

Link and Spyro came to the princesses's room, where the two princesses were peeking through a window.

Link: It's not nice to be a nosy parker.

Spyro: What? You spy on our neighbors all the time!

Link: Yeah, but that's different.

Link and Spyro went up to the princesses, one was human wearing a pink dress and the other was a pink dragon.

Link: Ahem.

Zelda: Huh? Who's there?

Ember: Quiet, we need to know what they're up to.

Spyro: They? They who?

Ember turns around.

Ember: They who's talking to...

Ember goes into a daydream when she sees Spyro.

Spyro: Uhh... why are you looking at me like that?

Ember: Just imagining us together.

Spyro seemed freaked out by this.

Link: What's up with her?

Zelda: She's always talked about meeting the man of her dreams, anyway you must be the chosen ones.

Link: The... what ones?

Zelda: The ones that will bring peace to Hyrule.

Link: If you hadn't already noticed Hyrule's already at peace, isn't it Spyro?

Spyro was busy trying to keep Ember from kissing him.

Spyro: Huh? Oh yeah, very peaceful.

Zelda: It may be peaceful now but we have had a vision, that soon Hyrule will fall into a land of oblivion, at the hands of them.

Link looked through the window and saw two people; one was a tall, dark man with evil eyes and orange hair and the other was a large purple dragon, suddenly they looked at Link.

Link: *gasp*

Zelda: Did they see you? Don't worry they won't bother you.

Spyro had now strapped Ember into a chair with tape to stop her getting to him.

Spyro: Phew, now I can rest.

Ember: Mmmph!

Ember had tape over her mouth so she couldn't speak.

Spyro: So, what do we do?

Zelda: You must gather the three spiritual stones and return to us.

Link: Spiritual stones? You mean this?

Link pulled out the Kokiri's Emerald.

Zelda: Yeah that's one, the other two are: The 'Goron's Ruby' and The 'Zora's Sapphire'.

Link: Right, let's go Spyro.

Spyro: Okay.

Ember: Mmmph-you get back here right now, my future husband!

Ember had managed to remove the tape on her mouth.

Spyro: No way!

There was a lady standing at the exit with a black dragon hiding behind her.

Impa: Hello boys, my name is Impa, I am the princesses's nurse, and this is my daughter, Cynder.

Link & Spyro: Hi.

Cynder: H-hello...

Impa: She's very shy, she rarely talks to strangers.

Link: So can we get going and find the stones?

Spyro: Okay.

Link & Spyro were led out of the castle by Impa and Cynder.

* * *

There we go, you'll see quite a few Legend of Spyro characters as well.

Read & Review


	5. Death Mountain

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Chapter 5: Death Mountain

Impa: Just go through Kakariko village and you'll find your way to Death Mountain, where the next spiritual stone is.

Link: Gotcha!

Link ran towards the village like a madman.

Link: Look out mountain! Here I come!

Spyro: *sigh* I'd better go after him before he hurts himself.

Spyro ran after Link who was running towards the mountain like a lunatic.

Spyro found Link arguing with a guard in front of the gate to the mountain.

Link: But you don't understand, we need to get through!

Guard: Sorry, but you kids need permission to pass through.

Spyro: We're on a mission set by princessess Zelda and Ember themselves!

Guard: You got proof?

Spyro: Err...

Link: How about this?

Link used Earth magic and knocked the guard out with a big boulder.

Spyro: Umm... that wasn't nesseccary...

Link: Of course it was. Now on to Death Mountain.

Spyro: *whispers* You're gonna get us killed...

Later, at Goron village.

(The Gorons aren't the rock people, they're humans who can withstand heat)

Spyro: Wow, Goron village, it's a little... rocky here but okay.

Flame: Hi there.

A red dragon walked up to them.

Flame: Welcome to Goron village, we have the best rock source in all of Hyrule!

Link: Who the hell would want rocks!?

Flame: I dunno, but can you keep a secret?

Link & Spyro nod their heads.

Flame: I think the princess Ember is really cute and I want to be with her.

Spyro: What!?

Flame: Just don't tell anyone else okay?

Spyro: Okay...

Later...

Link & Spyro found themselves in the room of the Goron leaders: Darunia and Ignitus.

Darunia: What business do you have here?

Ignitus: This is no place for children, we must ask you to leave.

Spyro: But we need the spiritual stone of fire to help save Hyrule!

Darunia: We have our own problems now buzz off!

Ignitus: Don't be so mean Daruina, please forgive my brother he gets angry easily.

Link: No duh.

Spyro: He said you've got problems of your own, if we help you can you give us the spiritual stone?

Ignitus: Of course, you have to clear out the dodongos from our cavern, they won't let us in to feast on our delicious rocks.

Link: Wait... you mean to tell us that you actually EAT rocks!?

Ignitus: Yes, they're a rare delicacy in Hyrule.

Spyro: Well I think that not ALL people... (Spyro looks at Link) ...like to eat delicious rocks.

Darunia: Very well, if you can clear out the dodongos we'll give you our stone, the Goron's Ruby.

Spyro: Good.

As they walked out, Spyro hit Link across the shoulder.

Link: Ow! What was that for!?

Spyro: You could have insulted them.

Link: Sor-ry.

* * *

Just something I want to say: Dragons are NOT anthro in this, they look just like they did in the Spyro games, but Darunia was human.


	6. Dodongo's Cavern

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Chapter 6: Dodongo's Cavern

Link and Spyro made their way to the cavern, except it was blocked by a huge boulder.

Link: How are we suppost to get in now?

Spyro: Must you always miss the obvious?

Link: Huh?

Spyro destroyed the boulder with Earth magic.

Link: Uhh... I knew that.

Spyro: Sure ya did.

Inside the cavern werelots of lava pits and rising pillars.

Link: Well, this is nifty.

Spyro: They told us to get rid of all the dodongos in here, but... what's a dodongo?

Just then, a large dodongo creeped up behind them.

Dodongo: Roar roar, growl growl?(Excuse me, do you know where the rocks are?)

Link turns around

Link: Uhh, Spyro... I think THAT'S a dodongo.

Spyro turns around

Spyro: On the count of three we get out of here, One...

Link: Three!

Link graps Spyro and runs off.

Dodongo: Roa gr roar gr roar? (Was it something I said?)

Link and Spyro hide behind a wall

Link: Okay new plan: we find the head dodongo, kill it then we're outta here.

Spyro: Yeah, good plan.

Link & Spyro venture through the cavern, trying not to be spotted by the anything-eating dodongos.

Link: If we're caught and eaten, I'm blaming you for this.

Spyro: Why me?

Link: You're the on who told them that we'd do this, I didn't exactly WANT to do this.

Spyro: I don't want to do this either, but we need to get the stone.

Link: Whatever.

Later on...

Spyro: Hey look, a chest.

Spyro opened the chest to find... a bag.

Link: A... bag? How is a bag goind to help us?

Spyro: No Link, it's what's INSIDE the bag that'll help us.

Link put his had in the bag and pulled out...

Link: A big, blue cherry? How is THAT going to help us?

Link threw the cherry at a wall causing the wall to explode.

Link: Oops...

Spyro: These aren't cherries, they're bombs!

Link: Well that explains why that wall blew up.

Spyro: I'd better hang on to them.

Later...

Link & Spyro found themselves in a dead-end room.

Link: Now what?

Spyro looked at a mark on the floor

Spyro: This part of the floor looks thin and fragile.

Spyro placed a bomb where the floor was thin

Bomb: KABOOM!!

There was now a hole in the floor

Spyro: You first?

Link: Don't mind if I do.

Link fell down the hole leading to a square room with lava in the middle, Spyro followed him down

Spyro: I sure hope this is where big-boss dodongo is.

There was heavy breathing behind them

Link: Spyro stop breathing down my neck.

Spyro: But I'm not...

They turned around

Link: Oh crap.

King Dodongo roars as he breathes fire at them

Link: FIRE IN THE HOLE!!

Spyro: What a minute... that's it!

King Dodongo opened his mouth again

Spyro: Eat this, ya overgrown dinosaur!

Spyro threw a bomb into King Dodongo's mouth, exploding inside his stomach

Link: That must give him one HELL of a stomach ache.

Spyro then slashed at King Dodongo with his claws

King Dodongo: ROOOOAAAAR!! (NOOOOOOO!!)

King Dodongo then fell into the lava burning him to death.

Link: We did it!

Spyro: Don't you mean _I _did it?

Link: Uhh... yeah.

Link & Spyro were teleported to the entance to the cavern where Darunia and Ignitus were waiting for them.

Ignitus: Well done boys.

Daruina: Yes, well done indeed.

Darunia patted Link on the head so hard it knocked him out.

Ignitus: Darunia go easier on the young lad. Anyway here's your stone.

Ignitus handed Spyro the 'Goron's Ruby'

Darunia: And when he wakes up, give this to Link will you.

Darunia gave Spyro a red stone that teaches Fire magic.

Spyro: Thanks.

Spyro then pulled the unconsious Link down the mountain.

* * *

Phew! That chapter was longer than usual, but it was probably worth it.

Read and Review


	7. Zora's Domain

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Author's Notes: I'm not going to bother with Lon Lon Ranch, mainly because the characters there won't have Spyro character counterparts.

* * *

Chapter 7: Zora's Domain

Spyro dragged the still unconsious Link down through Kakariko village.

Spyro: The next spiritual stone is 'Zora's Sapphire'... I think...

Link: Then it ought to be where the Zoras live.

Link suddenly woke up.

Spyro: That'd be... Zora's Domain.

Link: Okay, let's go!

Spyro: Oh, almost forgot, here.

Spyro gave Link the Fire stone.

Spyro: Darunia told me to give it to you.

Link: Let's share it, like the Earth stone.

Link and Spyro learned Fire magic.

Link: NOW let's go!

Link & Spyro headed for Zora's Domain.

Link: Whoa! Water everywhere!

Spyro: Yeah, they are WATER people after all.

(AN: I've changed my mind about Gorons and Zoras being human, they'll be rock and fish people, it'll make more sense)

There were Zoras and water dragons everywhere, mostly in the water.

Link and Spyro wandered around until they came to a big blue dragon.

Spyro: Umm... we're looking for the spiritual stone of water sir.

Cyril: I am King Cyril, king of Zoras.

Link: Can we get the stone already?

Spyro: Link, don't be rude. Excuse my brother your majesty.

Cyril: It's alright, but I'm afraid my daughter has the stone you seek, she went to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu and hasn't come back yet.

Spyro: We can go check on her if you like.

Cyril: Much oblidged, young purple dragon and yellow haired boy.

Link & Spyro went through to Zora's Fountain where a giant fish was in the water.

Link: That's one BIG fish, it'd make great sushi.

Spyro: Link, that's the lord that the Zoras praise, you can't eat it!

But what happened was the exact opposite, Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth and sucked them in!

Link: I HATE FIIIISSHH!!

* * *

Just a reminder, Gorons and Zoras are rock and fish people again, NOT humans.

Also let's see the Zelda/Spyro character counterparts so far

Link/Spyro  
Zelda/Ember  
Saria/Terrador  
Darunia/Ignitus  
Ruto/Cyril  
Impa/Cynder  
Ganondorf/Malefor

Read and Review!


	8. In the belly of the fish

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Chapter 8: In the belly of the fish

Link: Ewww, it's all slimy at sticky and gross.

Spyro: We... were eaten, by a fish... right...?

Link was trying to wash himself off in a pool of water.

Spyro: Link! What're you doing!?

Link: Washing myself.

Spyro: That's not water, it's stomach acids!

Link just realised this and his skin was starting to melt.

Link: AHHHH!! Help Spyro! Help!

Spyro threw a bottle of water over him.

Link: Thank you.

They wandered through the fish, looking for the princess.

Link: Hmm... let's see, Electric jellyfish, weird electric intestines, fish girl, electri... wait.

Spyro: That must be the Zora princess.

Ruto: Who are you?

Spyro: We were sent by your father to rescue you.

Ruto: Well forget it, I'm not leaving here until I find my stone that I dropped inside here somewhere.

Princess Ruto then turned around and fell through a hole that looked like... er... you don't want to know.

Spyro: PRINCESS!!

Link: Do we HAVE to rescue her? she's so annoying.

Spyro: Yes we do, unless you don't want the stone to save Hyrule.

Link: Okay, fine.

Link and Spyro followed Ruto down into the lower chambers.

Ruto: Why are you following me?

Spyro: If we help you find the stone will you leave with us?

Ruto: Okay, but ONLY when I find my stone.

After a disturbing journey through the giant fish's stomach and link finding a boomerang (don't ask how that was in a fish's stomach), they finally found the stone.

Ruto: Ah! There it is!

Ruto picked up the stone which was the Zora's Sapphire.

Ruto: Phew, I've found it, NOW we can leave.

But suddenly a giant octopus grabbed princess Ruto and escaped with her.

Spyro: No!

Link: No, she's gone, she's gone...

Spyro: I know it's hard to lose the princess Link...

Link: The princess? I was talking about the spiritual stone.

Spyro slapped Link on the head.

Spyro: Don't be an idiot Link.

Link & Spyro went after the giant Octapus and eventually found themselves in a giant room with an electrical... thing... in the middle.

Link: What's that?

Spyro: I think that's... the fish's brain.

Link: Gross.

Link got out his boomerang and threw it at the brain.

Link: Gotcha!

The cut in the brain seemed to damage it too much and it exploded, covering Link & Spyro.

Link: That is just...

Spyro: ...Nasty.

They were teleported out of the stomach where princess Ruto seemed to be waiting for them.

Ruto: You, you did it!

Link: Ahem, now we'll be needing that stone now please.

Ruto: You mean the Zora's Sapphire?

Link: Yeah.

Ruto: Well, my mother told me I should only give it to the man who will be my husband.

After hearing this Link's face went crimson.

Ruto: So if you want it...

Link knew that the stone was desperatly needed, but he was reluctant, he looked back at Spyro who nodded.

Link: Spyro, you're suppost to be on my side.

Ruto: Well?

Link: Er... um... o... k... a... y...

Ruto: Splendid, here you are.

Ruto gave Link the Zora's Sapphire.

Ruto: See you later dear.

Ruto swam back to Zora's domain.

Link: Spyro, I think my life is now officially screwed.

Spyro: Yeah, she reminded me of Ember.

Spyro shivered at the memory of Ember.

Spyro: Speaking of which, we've got to get back to them.

Link: Okay.

* * *

All three of the spiritual stones have now been collected, and I REALLY feel sorry for Link being forced like that

Read and Review!


	9. The Temple of Time

**The Legend of Link & Spyro: Heroes of Time**

Chapter 9: The Temple of Time

After the incident at Zora's Domain, Link and Spyro headed back to Hyrule castle where the princesses were waiting for them...

...Or so they thought.

Link: We FINALLY got the third stone, can we please end all this please?

Spyro: Not yet, we gotta see the princesses first.

Spyro suddenly remembered Ember.

Spyro: NOO! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT PINK MONSTER AGAIN!

Link was holding on to Spyro's horn, stopping him from escaping.

Link: You said we gotta see the princesses, so that's what we're gonna do.

Link dragged the reluctant Spyro to the gates of Hyrule castle when a white horse came calloping out with Zelda, Ember and Impa on board.

Zelda: Here, take this!

Zelda threw something towards them, hitting Link on the head and knocking hin unconcious.

Ember: Don't worry, I'll be back for you soon Spyro!

Pretending he didn't hear her, Spyro noticed Cynder wasn't with them.

Spyro: Hey! Where's Cynder!

Impa: She was captured by them!

Spyro: Them?

Hearing a sudden snort, Spyro turned around to see an evil looking man on a black horse and a huge purple dragon.

Spyro: O_O

Malefor: You kid, did you see where that white horse went?

Spyro: I... er... uh... ya see... *whispers* Link get up!

Link: Uh... what is it, did someone die?

Ganondorf: No, but someone will if you don't answer.

Link: Got up and saw Ganondorf and Malefor which caused him to faint.

Spyro: We, er... I don't want any trouble.

Malefor: But you'll get trouble if you don't answer my question, WHERE... DID... THAT... HORSE... GO!

Spyro: Uh... that way!

Spyro pointed in a random direction.

Malefor took off at great speed while Ganondorf eyed Spyro and the unconcious Link.

Ganondorf: We'll meet again, I know it.

Ganondorf took off after Malefor.

Spyro: Phew, hmm what's this?

Spyro picked up the blue ocarina, there is a letter inside.

"Dear Link and Spyro, you will need this ocarina to enter the Sacred Realm inside the Temple of Time, here are the notes of 'The Song of Time': A \/ A \/.

P.S. We'll be together soon my future husband Spyro -Ember-"

Spyro read the P.S. part through.

Spyro: YOU'VE GOTTA BE F***ING KIDDING ME!

Link: Hey, what's with all the yelling?

Spyro: Never mind, c'mon we gotta get to the Temple of Time.

Spyro dragged Link to the temple.

Link read the note and started to play...

...The Hampsterdance.

Spyro hit Link on the head.

Spyro: Not that song you idiot, let me be specific... The... Song... of... Time...

After reading the note again, Link managed to successfully play the Song of Time, causing the Door of Time to open.

Spyro: Through this door should be a weapon that can defeat those two evil wizards.

* * *

Before you ask, yes I will be continuing into Majora's Mask, possibly the Wind Waker, and a small chance of Twilight Princess.


End file.
